I am Slade
by BigBird7878
Summary: Data Log: Contracts incoming...
1. DATA ENTRY 1

I am Slade

Written by JD

Based on DC Comics Characters and is owned by them as well…

-S-

DATA ENTRY 1

SUBJECT: My Records

I am finished…

The Titans have thwarted my plans all too many times, and I do not believe I have the resources, nor the right plan to pursuit them again.

I have decided to return to my mercenary ways, and begin collecting fees to begin my new career as a hitman. I will be keeping my experiences on log so I can reflect on them when I need to. This log will be kept on record on my laptop.

I am not an alien to this kind of career, for I used to be the most powerful mercs in the entire world. I have been feared far and wide, I have stood above my targets as they weep in manner that would make the innocent express mercy. But I am not innocent, nor am I the kind to show mercy…

I am a genuine kind. One who can do anything for the right price, one who can put a barrel of a gun to a man's forehead and smile as he cringes in fear, one who can be shot, stabbed, knocked off a building, thrown into a fire, thrown into lava…

Terra…

The moment she defeated me, I knew I would never be the same. She was unbelievably powerful, and I exploited that power threw every mean possible. I showed her how to control her power. I showed her to follow my every command. I ordered her to eliminate the Titans, and she did with most efficiency. But there was a problem…

The Titans did not stay dead.

The Titans have been a personal objective of mine. Most "villains" believe that the biggest objective in their life is to rule the world.

Not me…

My only purpose in my villainy was to make these incompetent fools suffer.

If villainy is really what you want to call it. I believe that my actions are in a just cause.

Each Titan has become a mystery to me in their each special way…

Unfortunately I do not have time to go into detail about it. In order for me to become what I once was; I need to find the right equipment. All of my original equipment has been destroyed in the destruction of my underground base. Not to mention my entire army has been destroyed as well. I need guns, and lots of them. And I know just who to get it from…

END DATA ENTRY 1 


	2. DATA ENTRY 2

I am Slade

Written by JD

Based on DC Comics Characters and is owned by them as well…

-S-

DATA ENTRY 2

SUBJECT: Gotham

I have found a supplier for my future endeavors as a merc. This man is insane, but we all aren't we?

This man goes by the alias Joker…

The Joker has been on my list of contacts for some time now. He was once part of the mob, and has been causing a ruckus all throughout Gotham City. Something… happened to him. Whether those chemicals messed with his mind, or it is just an act to make himself known to the people, I don't know. But he is a good ally to have, even though he is on the brink of completely losing it, if he hasn't already.

He is also the rival to the infamous hero known as Batman.

Batman… Batman I have the utmost respect for. I am a villain no doubt, and would gladly put a bullet in between the Bat's eyes any time, but…

The way he has such an iron fist over Gotham, even if meant for good, reminds me of myself.

Speaking of Gotham, I will have to trek there soon. The Joker is being stubborn with supplying me here. He wants me to travel across the country just to get my equipment. I don't see why, because Joker has so many connections. It wouldn't be of a burden to send some of his goons here.

This is of no problem however. I have been hiding out in a broken down hotel for many months now. It's right on the outside of town. I can't stay in Jump, because it has become too dangerous for me. Metropolis is teeming with JLA recruits, and Gotham seems like the best choice. Gotham is a cesspool for crime anyway. I'll fit right in…

I sent Joker the E-mail about the merchandise, and this was his response…

_Slade,_

_Oh goody! I have the almighty Slade to tell tall tales with! I have what you need Slade, and you will have to make your way here to get it! Let me see if I can get recap on the amount you are asking for…_

_**Transportation: **_

_2005 Audi A4_

_Color: Black_

_Status: Ripped off the streets just recently. Has been cleaned of any records, and has been fitted with a new Gotham City License plate. Cops won't be able to touch you. Plus the car has been outfitted with a number of gadgets to destroy random things with. Tee-He!_

_**Weaponry:**_

_The usual assortment of weapons…_

_2X AK-47_

_1X MP5_

_1X RPG_

_1X Magnum_

_2X 9MM Pistols_

_Come and get your new toys o' Sladey-poo!_

_Joker_

What bothers me about this response, other than the "Sladey-poo", is that he doesn't ask for any money. I don't trust the Joker, and I never have, but I am going to take a chance and make my way to Gotham.

I'll update when I reach the city…

END DATA ENTRY 2 


	3. DATA ENTRY 3

I am Slade

Written by JD

Based on DC Comics Characters and is owned by them as well…

-S-

**DATA ENTRY 3**

**SUBJECT:** Arriving in Gotham

I knew Gotham City was the definition of Noir, but I have never noticed it until now.

I drove into Gotham pretty late. It was 11:52 PM to be exact.

Surprisingly the city was empty. I drove through the slums in a minivan I jacked from a mall parking lot, and found that there was no one about on the streets. Only a few bums with shopping carts filled with assortments of cans.

As I was cruising through the slums district, I came across a mugging. There was really nothing out of the ordinary about it. The mugger was a tall man, dressed in a sports coat and brown slacks. He also wore a driver's cap atop his head. He didn't seem like the mugging type. He was probably some punk college kid wanting to make some cash quick.

The woman he was mugging looked as if she was in her mid-sixties. She wore an executive dress which was a dark pink. She was trying desperately to keep the kid from taking her purse.

The kid pulled a gun on her.

"Just give me the purse lady, so we can get outta here!"

The woman gave it up immediately. It was a smart move, this brat looked nervous.

Now that he saw that she had stopped her futile objections, the kid took off down the street I was traveling on with a big grin on his face. I stopped to watch him. I don't know why this punk interested me so much. It seemed like this was his first time to ever commit a crime. And this baffled me…

To find that a regular human being could just commit such an act of violence and thievery out of nowhere, it made me question the essence of the human being. This kid gave a great example on how we are all evil inside, and that the evil has to be pushed out before it can take root. This evil then takes many forms, such as a murderer, a rapist, a thief, or just a complete madman.

I leaned against the steering wheel watching this youth. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black swoosh from above the building sides. I looked out at the rafters and rooftops to get a good look. I had a feeling I knew what the stir was…

The kid stopped at an alleyway to catch his breath. He raised his head to look at the street and his eyes trailed the street to my car, where I was sitting watching the whole scene. It was at this time that I got a good look at him. He had red hair and freckles, and braces as well.

I had my mask on. I stood out in a crowd. I then believed that it was not wise to be in full view of the public if I wanted to keep a clean slate.

The kid looked at me with a very perplexed expression. He began to walk towards me to get a better look. It was at that time that I put the car back and drive, and proceeded to continue my voyage to the Joker.

But before I could, a black glove shot out from the alley, and grabbed the troubled youth by the collar. He was yanked from the street into the alleyway.

"Wha? Who are you?" The youth yelled at the perpetrator. I knew it…

The kid was then launched out onto the street. He landed on his rear and flipped backwards, finally stopping. He lay out now on his chest, arms spread out.

The purse was missing…

The dark knight himself emerged from the streets with the purse in hand.

It was actually quite comical to see The Batman holding a pink purse now that I recollect.

"Don't you think you are a bit young to be stealing purses? Plus I don't think your college buddies would like to see you holding this."

Speak for yourself Batman…

"I-I-I-uh… Ple-Please don't h-hu-hurt me!" The kid yelped and trembled. He raised his hands in forgiveness, forming a prayer to the Dark Knight.

A God one minute, then a mouse another…

"Look at you! So much potential, and yet you waste it stealing purses. I should beat you to death for being so stupid."

The kid turned white at that. "No! No! No! Please don't!"

"Get lost kid… And if I ever see you trying to pull that again, I'll make sure you can fit into the purse you are stealing."

I think The Bat is getting soft…

"O-O-O-OK! I'll go back to my-my dorm now…"

The youth rose and ran for his life down the street. Batman walked out to the middle to watch him.

Now that I mention it I could have killed him right there… I could have squashed that hooded hero across the asphalt.

Something inside me, however, believed that this man disserved a proper duel. I would not allow this man to be shot in the back…

The woman ran out to the street to recover her purse. She was wearing high heels, and it looked difficult to run with them.

"Oh thank you Batman! How could I ever repay you?"

Batman didn't even look at her. From what I saw, he was still watching the fleeing youth, now making a turn at the corner. He stretched out his hand, and handed her the purse. She grabbed it with much enthusiasm.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He didn't reply…

The Bat stood motionless for what seemed like an eternity. The woman looked uneasy. She turned and walked away from The Bat, turning her head once or twice to eye her rescuer. Still, he was unmoved…

Then he reached for a grappling hook, and shot off with a pistol-like sound into the distance. And with that, The Bat swung off into the night…

A hero indeed…

**END DATA ENTRY 3**


End file.
